Legacy
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Daffy Duck, in his lifetime, has made many friends and enemies. Now his descendant Danger Duck is threatened by one. But not just anyone. One who wants to put an end to all toons for good. Will Danger Duck be able to stop this crisis? Read, Review, and Find out!
1. Chapter 1: A Duck's Doubts

**Legacy**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: A Duck's Doubts**

In another time, when loons and quacks were the talk of the town, the Looney Tunes reigned supreme, bringing joy and laughter to all the children of the world.

The icon of this prestigious age was the famous Bugs Bunny, born likeable, but hated by those considered beneath him.

Daffy Duck had to be the one holding the most hatred.

He and Bugs had been partnered for years, and yet Daffy hardly saw a cent or a glimmer of respect. However, fame seemed like a short-lived dream with all the disasters springing about.

First there was that chubby alien who wanted to turn them all into his theme park slaves. Then there was that whole scandal of Daffy getting fired, and some of the Tunes going rouge to a monkey-brained madman.

And now it was the Looney Tunes Show, where Daffy had to act dumber than he usually was.

"Uh" mumbled Daffy to himself " I'm sick of playing second fiddle to that rabbit. There's got to be something I can do to get people to notice me,"

"Hey Daffy!" yelled a young voice, running up to the black duck " You going to come by the graduation later today?"

Daffy looked down at his little, green-feathered pupil, a young Tiny Toon by the name of Plucky Duck.

Daffy, and many of the other Looney Tunes had gotten the chance to teach at Acme Looniversity, preparing the Tiny Toons for their moment on the big screen.

Daffy had surprisingly taught many classes while there; Spotlight Stealing, Wild Takes Advanced, Heroism, Trick Gags, and Greedy Fingers were his specialties.

Plucky duck was the most eager to please Daffy, and practiced hard to honor his mentor's skills. It had all paid off in the end, and now Plucky, along with his other classmates, would all be graduating from Acme Loon.

"Sure I'll be there," said Daffy, then walked away to get back to his thoughts.

He stopped when he saw Tina and Lola chatting away in the distance.

Tina was new to the Looney Tunes scene, starring as Daffy's girlfriend in the Looney Tunes Show. Lola had been with them since Space Jam, but then had to go into rehab 'till they dumbed down her personality.

Even Daffy had to admit to himself that he was smarter than Lola now.

"The world really has gone nuts," thought Daffy in his mind.

"Oh, Hey Daffy!" screamed Lola, making Tina take notice " you excited about the Tiny Toons graduation? Babs was one of my best students you know. I hope he does okay,"

"Its she" said Daffy " Babs is a girl. And you didn't even teach at Acme Looniversity,"

"Wait, she's a girl?" said Lola, shocked " I thought she was a rabbit?"

"Uh" said Daffy, resisting the urge to smack himself in the head " She's a girl and a rabbit. She's a girl rabbit,"

"Ooohh" said Lola, then blurted out " Then why is she blue?"

Daffy couldn't resist the urge anymore, he palmed himself in the head.

"I think we have to go," said Tina, walking the black duck away from Lola.

"Talk to you later!" yelled Lola.

"You okay Daffy?" asked Tina, pulling her boyfriend aside " You don't seem to be in your usual mood today,"

"Depends what you mean by usual" said Daffy " The second banana, the comic relief, or the dummy,"

"Ah, come on" said Tina " you're being to hard on yourself. There's got to be something positive right?"

"Yeah you, and a few of my own storylines" said Daffy " plus teaching the runts wasn't to bad. But I always end up looking like a low class entertainer,"

In his mind, Daffy recalled that one moment he had shared these exact feelings to Bugs.

**(FlashBack)**

_"I'm telling you Daffy" said Bugs " I heard the Warner Brothers say you were their best duck,"_

_"Flattered though I may be" said Daffy " flattened I will not, in order for you to get the laugh. It's all hoo-hoo, yuck-yuck, and then bam, wham, blam!"_

_"And your tail is on fire," said Bugs._

_"Exactly my point" said Daffy " you see…,"_

_ "No really, your tail's on fire," said Bugs._

_ Daffy looked down at his tail, and then instantly ran around screaming to put the flame out. Bugs just sat there and laughed._

_ "Daff you're accident prone,"_

_ "Uh" said Daffy, pinching out the fire " Why am I talking to you anyway? All you have to do is munch on a carrot, and people love you,"_

_ Daffy cried himself to sleep, while Bugs chewed on his carrot solemnly._

**(End FlashBack)**

It looked like things would have gotten better after that time, but Daffy still found himself playing second fiddle. All his talents wasted for the sake of the more popular long ears.

"I don't know how much more I can take Tina" said Daffy " just once I wish that I was the star. Away from any mention of that darn rabbit Bugs. Free to live my own life, and be the hero I truly am,"

Little did Daffy know, that a short time later, Fate would grant his wish.

* * *

After sharing a quick calm down dinner with Tina, Daffy found himself trudging back to his trailer which was parked right next to Bugs.

It was a rundown wreck compared to the palace next door. Yet another way the Warner Brothers had to display the rabbit's popularity.

Groaning his way inside, Daffy plopped down on the couch, and flicked on the T.V. The first channel that came up displayed nothing but Disney cartoons.

In fact, it was one of their newer cartoon series named Darkwing Duck.

A surge of jealously shuddered through Daffy's feathers as he watched the main character go accomplish his heroic deeds.

"Maybe I should have worked for Disney" thought Daffy, in his mind " ducks have more star quality there. They never have to play second string,"

Well, maybe that's not true. There was one duck Daffy knew from Disney that did play second fiddle. A popular icon by the name of Donald Duck.

Daffy had had a piano duel with the duck just a few months ago, where the little cheat had won by bringing a cannon to the party.

There were a few choice words after that, but during that brief conflict, the two realized just how much they had in common.

Donald had been Disney's top character, until the geniuses up in management decided to place him as a sidekick to Mickey Mouse.

Even though he had a strong friendship with Mickey, there were times when Donald would still get jealous and hungry for the riches he had lost.

Both Daffy and Donald shared doubts about their careers, but Daffy was still sure that the white duck had it better.

At least he was still popular, Daffy had to live in a slum.

"There's got to be something positive right?" echoed Tina's voice through Daffy's mind.

"Positive hmph!" said Daffy " I used to think so, but now I'm not to sure,"

The alarm clock suddenly rang out at seven o'clock, warning Daffy that graduation at Acme Looniversity would begin in about an hour.

"Better get going" said Daffy, walking out of his trailer " they can't start things without me,"

Suddenly, a hard hit struck Daffy straight in the head, making the duck see stars and fall flat on the ground.

His pained eyes struggled to see what happened before they closed, and an evil laugh lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Graduation was fastly approaching at Acme Looniversity, and excitement filled the air.

All of the Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons sat crowded in the auditorium, waiting for Bugs to step out and start the ceremony. All of the mentors were waiting impatiently backstage to give the diplomas to their students.

However, there was one problem. One of the mentor's still had yet to arrive.

"Where is he?" asked Plucky, looking around for Daffy " He said he would come,"

"I don't know kid" said Bugs Bunny " Maybe he got delayed. Although it's not like Daffy to show up late for a show,"

"Everyone's going to graduate except me," said Plucky.

"Now that won't happen" said Bugs " you just watch. I bet Daffy will be coming through that door any minute now,"

But the minutes passed, and Daffy still wasn't there.

* * *

In the crowd, Tina, like the other toons, were getting restless. It was past eight o'clock, and the ceremony still hadn't started yet.

"What's taking so long?" thought Tina.

"Psst, Tina!" whispered Bugs voice from backstage, attracting the duck's attention " Where's Daffy? We have to start,"

"I don't know" said Tina " I thought he left with you. You're neighbors after all,"

" I wasn't at the trailer today" said Bugs " I was busy here, setting things up for the graduation. And Plucky can't graduate unless Daffy shows to give him his diploma,"

"Okay, I'll look for him" said Tina " just stall on Plucky's graduation until I get Daffy back,"

"Right" said Bugs " I'll save him for last. Good luck Tina, and hurry!"

With that said, Tina dashed out of the school while Bugs strutted out onstage ready to start the ceremony. He had his fingers crossed, hoping that Tina would make it back in time.

"Sorry for the delay folks" said Bugs " now, let the graduation begin!"

* * *

Tina quickly made her way over to the studio parking lot, and headed in the direction where Daffy's and Bugs trailer were parked, only to see that someone had already beaten her to the scene.

Sirens wailed as fire trucks poured water onto one of the trailers, damping down its flames. Tina immediately recognized it as Daffy's, and ran worriedly to the scene.

"Was Daffy in there?" she asked frantically " is he alright?"

"No one inside" said one of the firemen " just charred remains. I'm afraid Daffy Duck has been napped,"

* * *

"And now here's our last graduate Plucky Duck!" announced Bugs " pupil to the amazing Daffy Duck,"

Plucky strutted out onstage, while Bugs sweated tears. He had stalled for time as long as he could, where was Tina and Daffy?

Opening his eyes, Plucky stopped in tracks, noticing his mentor was nowhere to be found. He looked up at Bugs with curious eyes.

"Where's…,"

Slam! The door to auditorium opened with a loud bang, turning everyone's attention to a lone, yellow duck with tears in her eyes.

Bugs only had to look once in those eyes, then he knew. Daffy Duck was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Life

**Ch.2: Lost Life**

The full moon glared evilly as a dark, black truck made its way down the south road, hauling an unconious black duck in its bed.

It traveled for miles, before finally coming to a stop in an unknown town.

"Drop him next to that store" said an evil voice to his accomplice " We got to get back by dawn. Mr. Buney has probably already started the search,"

"Why did we have to kidnap the duck again?" said the accomplice, as he dragged Daffy's body out of the truck.

"Don't ask why" said the first voice " as long as we get paid it doesn't matter. Plus, I consider this perfect payback from he fired me from my previous job,"

A loud thump was heard as the accomplice dropped Daffy's body onto the ground. Sighing in relief, he hopped back in the truck, and rode with his partner all the way back to Warner Brothers Studios, leaving Daffy bruised and out cold.

* * *

Four years passed, and the mood of Warner Brothers Studios soon went down in flames. Every toon in the place had searched long and hard for Daffy, but never found a trace.

Even some of the characters from Disney came and helped out, with Donald Duck leading the charge.

But four years was to long, and everyone gave up hope in the search.

Bugs, Tina, and Plucky had to be the most miserable, cause right now, not only were they worried for the sake of their friend, but the sake of their careers.

It had taken the shock of losing Daffy just to find out how important he really was. Without his crazy antics and greed for fame, the world of Looney Tunes seemed a whole lot duller.

The trio of sad sacks waited outside of the main WB office, dreading the talk they could hear going on inside.

The Warner Brothers were talking with the council to discuss Daffy's replacement. The news had brought resentment to all the characters. They didn't want Daffy to be replaced!

"We need to find out who took him," said Bugs.

"But how can we do that?" asked Plucky " it's been four years, and we haven't found a single clue,"

"I hear the other toons are going to tramp" said Tina " if we can't find Daffy, WB is going to shut down,"

"That's not going to happen!" said Bugs angrily " Come on guys, maybe we missed something in the last four years. Tina, did you know of any enemies Daffy might have?"

"No" said Tina, looking up " but I haven't been dating him that long. You've spent more time with him, you tell me,"

"And you've already checked his ex-wives," said Plucky.

"Eh" said Tina " I never understood he had so many,"

"Guess there's a lot we don't know," said Plucky.

"That's it!" said Bugs in excitement.

"What's it?" asked Tina and Plucky.

"We have to search through Daffy's stuff" said Bugs " find out what he did before WB,"

"But there was nothing left of the trailer," said Tina.

"Not in the trailer" said Bugs " but in my house,"

* * *

"Dodgers wake up, you're going to be late for school!" called out a feminine voice as a speedy, black duck dashed his way into the room.

The woman just shook her head as she watched the duck trip and fall on the floor. He had been that clumsy, ever since the day she had found him outside of her store.

**(FlashBack)**

"_Who am I?" wondered Daffy in his mind "__ Why do I feel so much pain?"_

"_This is all your fault rabbit!" yelled out an angry voice._

"_You're despicable," growled another._

"_Whose voices are those?" wondered Daffy " are they mine?"_

"_Beware the wrath of the Scarlet Pumpernickel!" called out a voice._

"_Haha!" laughed another "Fiendish foes tremble in terror before the might of Duck Dodgers in the 24 and ½ Century!"_

_ "Daffy!"_

"_Uh" said Daffy, waking himself and looking at his surroundings " Where am I?"_

"_Oh, you're awake, I'm glad" said an old woman, coming in with a plate of snacks " would you like something to eat?"_

"_Yes please," said Daffy, immediately dashing over to the table, and chowing down on everything on it._

_The old lady quirked her eyebrows at seeing such a huge appetite from slim, black duck. It's a wonder he had never gotten fat!_

"_What's your name?" the lady asked._

_Daffy paused in his eating, and looked at her confused._

"_I don't know,"_

**(End FlashBack)**

It had taken quite a while before they settled the name argument, and Daffy chose one he had heard from his dream. Duck Dodgers, that seemed like valiant name.

Over time, Daffy had learned the name of his rescuer was Moyra, and that he was found just outside her front door.

The first year they spent together was pretty quiet, with Moyra trying to help him regain his memories and such.

The trouble with school started when a corrections officer turned Daffy over to the college campus miles down the road.

Daffy had been swindling street kids out of their money, and got in trouble with the law. Now, the infamous Duck Dodgers, had to survive the discipline of school, falling back on the lowest level, a water boy scholarship.

"See you later Moyra!" shouted Dodgers, as dashed out the door, heading for the field. It was the Semi-Finals for the football team, and he wasn't going to miss it.

After all, due to a suspicious stranger last year, he was now starring as the team's emergency quarterback. Dodgers never knew what happened to the little guy in a tutu, but he wasn't about to let him down.

" This one's for you princess!" yelled Daffy, and dashed into the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Warner Brother Studios, Bugs was busy scavenging through some of the stuff Daffy had brought with him when they started the Looney Tunes Show. Plucky and Tina were on the other side of the room, doing the same thing.

It was no surprise to find Daffy's trophies for himself, or journals describing how brilliant and handsome he was. There were even curses in those writings blaming Bugs for everything unfortunate that happened in his life.

"Well, this doesn't tell us anything," thought Bugs, scratching his head. Maybe this was all there was to the black duck.

"Hey, I found something!" said Plucky, pulling out a book from one of the shelves. The title "Addresses" stood out plainly in bold, gold letters.

"Let's see" said Bugs, taking the address book from Plucky " Agents, Producers, Friends, Enemies, The White House,"

"He has a number for the White House?" asked Tina, stunned.

"Hmm" said Bugs, flipping through a few pages " Everything in here looks pretty basic, although I have no idea why'd he put on the Enemy list. The only name I can't place is this Morgan Alice Deadra,"

"Who's that?" asked Plucky.

"No idea" said Bugs, closing the book " but its underlined three times,"

"Maybe the Warner Brothers will know," said Tina.

"Right" said Bugs " let's go ask and find out,"

With that said, the group hurried up and left, little knowing that a stray ear had overheard everything.

* * *

The solemn sound of a trumpet sounded over the field, and the football team's emergency quarterback was charted off to the hospital to deal with his horrendous pain. Never had anyone seen a duck squished so flat.

"Poor guy," said one doctor as they pushed the patient into the ER " this is going to take centuries to heal,"

"Centuries" said another doctor " Then I have just the treatment for him. Quick, place in that tube,"

"What are doing?" asked the first doctor, after placing the duck inside.

"Watch" said the second doctor " a liquid nitrogen, and boom, a frozen duck cube. This should help heal through time,"

"Shouldn't we have treated him first before throwing him in there?" asked the first doctor.

"Always with the details with you!" shouted the second doctor " this isn't life, it's an experiment! Now let's out of here and do some lunch, I've been craving that ice cream sandwich since I saw it in Martha's room,"

That said, the two crazy doctors walked out of the hospital lab and into the hall, leaving behind the frozen essence of Daffy Duck, caged in a freezing tube of ice.

* * *

"Yo Warner Brothers!" yelled Bugs, busting into the studio " I think we may have found a clue to who had kidnapped Daffy! Uh…Warner Brothers?"

No one was answering, and the room was pitch dark.

"Where is everyone?" asked Tina.

"What's going on here?" asked Plucky.

"I've tried things the slow way" echoed out an eerie voice "Ways of making the cartoon world literally fall apart. Now, you've forced my hand. The Looney Tunes will die, if not with Daffy, then with me,"

"I will get revenge, and the whole world will see, just how MAD I can be!"


	3. Chapter 3: Heroic Faith

**Ch.3: Heroic Faith**

Terrible times lay ahead in the future, and it was up to the Earth Protection Unit to combat each threat.

The trouble first started back in the 21st Century, when a nasty villain nearly put an end to all toon kind. Luckily, that evil vixen was finally defeated, and Earth could slowly rebuild.

Founded just on the edge of the 21st Century, the Galactic Protectorate stood proud and strong, honoring their founder that had passed decades before.

It was only a few hundred years before the Earth faced its next threat, a full scale war against the Martian race.

The Martians were determined to add Earth to the list of their conquered planets, but the soldiers of the Galactic Protectorate where ready to fight. And one soldier in particular was ready to defend.

"Good work Dodgers," stated a voice over the vid-link.

"Thanks IQ," said Daffy, signing off before he settled in his captain's chair. Boy, it was another tormentous day.

Settling a peace agreement between Earth and Mars was almost as chilling as being frozen in a block of ice for 350 years, with no idea who you had been. But the real terror came, when you've realized just who you had been.

Daffy remembered it all now. His lost life had finally been found, but it was already to late.

Looking over to his humming Cadet, Daffy's eyes grew sad with sorrow on just how much the pig reminded him of his old pal Porky.

Of course, he wasn't the real Porky, just a descendant that managed to survive the chaos that plagued the Earth nearly three hundred years before.

Daffy wondered about that tragedy. What happened to all his friends during the time he was lost? Did anyone other than Porky manage to survive?

Well, Marvin did, and so did Fudd, but what Bugs, Tina, and Plucky? Did any of them manage to survive the tragedy?

"I have to find out more" thought Daffy in his mind " but I can't let Duck Dodgers be caught reading in the library. So, I guess I'll just have to gleam the info from the files in the Chief's office,"

Minutes later, Duck Dodgers ship docked at Protectorate Headquarters, and the thin, black duck trotted off to commit his dastardly crime.

"Let's see here" thought Daffy " the Chief's office should be just three doors down from the kitchen. The Big Cheese likes his snacks,"

Turning a corner to the left, Duck Dogder's made his way down the hallway until boom, he hit something with a big crash!

Paper flew through the air as an angry female voice shouted out in rage.

"Hey, watch where you going!"

"Watch where I'm going!" shouted Daffy " Why don't you…wha?"

Daffy could hardly believe his eyes. The blond color, the brown hair, even her eyes looked as beautiful as they had centuries ago.

"Tina?" said Daffy shocked.

"What?" said the female duck confused " My name's not Tina, it's Tinana. My great-great grandmother was named Tina,"

"Of course," Daffy thought in his mind, he could see the difference now. This female duck may have looked like Tina, but she was just another descendant.

"At least I know Tina survived" thought Daffy, then said to Tinana " Here, let me help you with that,"

"Thanks" said Tinana, and joined Daffy in picking up the papers " Sorry I yelled at you before. What's your name anyway?"

"The name's Duck Dodgers" said Daffy with a grin " I'm kind of the top guy around here,"

"Oh" said Tinana " so you're the screw-up who keeps on racking up all these bills the Protectorate has to pay. By the way, just because a policemen lets you ring the siren, doesn't mean you get to smash his car,"

"Now that was never proven!" said Daffy, handing over a stack of papers " There, now that's taken care of, I have some urgent business with the Chief,"

"You're going to steal his files aren't you?" said Tinana.

Daffy stopped dead in his tracks.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"Female intuition" said Tinana " but if you really want answers why not talk to me? After all, I'm the keeper of the files around here,"

"Uh sure" said Daffy, a bit confused " lead the way,"

Minutes later, Daffy found himself sitting in a conference room while Tinana sorted some files in their cabinets. He asked her about the tragedy, and what she knew.

Tinana explained that no one really remembered much. The story had become old news after decades of conflict with the Martians. But legends still floated around.

What Daffy heard was a shock, and tears threatened to flow from his eyes. He almost wished he had never asked Tinana what had happened to the toons. The truth was to painful to comprehend.

Images continued to flash through Daffy's mind, even after he had left Tinana to get back to her work.

A burning studio, the toons screams, how they were forced into hiding, the malicious villain that nearly murdered them all.

Tears finally escaped from Daffy's eyes as he finally made it back to his room. Pain floated restlessly through his mind.

No one, not even Bugs, deserved a fate like that.

The war had been won with a big cost, and Daffy knew somewhere in his heart that it was just beginning.

This villain Tinana talked about wouldn't stay gone forever. She will return, and when that day comes, may Heaven help them all.


	4. Chapter 4: Toon Tragedy

**Ch.4: Toon Tragedy**

"Run for your lives!" yelled Plucky as he, Tina, and Bugs dashed out of the Warner Brother's Studio.

Toons walking around outside stopped in confusion when they noticed the trio sprinting for their lives. Just what the heck was going on?

The answer came just seconds later, as an array of dark, black tentacles sprouted out of the main office, and the fearsome form of a demonic human sprang out into the light.

"Hahaha!" the creature laughed.

"Aaahhh!" screamed the Toons, and started running in fright.

"Who is that creep?" shouted Tina.

"I don't know" said Bugs " but I suggest if we want to live to find out, we have to continue to …Ruuunn!"

"Bugs!" shouted Tina and Plucky in shock, as they watched the cartoon rabbit get pulled up rapidly by the sinister villain.

"You'll die first," said the villain to Bugs.

"Let him go you creepy thing!" said Lola, suddenly charging in with a motorcycle.

Speeding at nearly two hundred miles an hour, Lola jumped off one of the studio's rooftops, and sprung up to grab Bugs away from the villain's vise. However, even after he was saved, Bugs still had to survive the impact when he and Lola crashed into the water tower.

"Uh, thanks," said Bugs as he got up.

"No problem," said Lola, fainting to the ground.

"You guys okay?" asked Tina, as she and Plucky ran up.

"We may be" said Bugs " but the others aren't. That rejected she-devil is going to tear the whole place apart,"

"What does she have against toons anyway?" asked Plucky.

"Psstt!" hissed a voice from nearby, making the toons turn " if you want the answers, you'll have to follow me,"

Not one to distrust a voice that suddenly came out of nowhere, Bugs urged the others to follow until they ended up in the publisher's office.

The publisher had approve any cartoons before they were ever shown to the Warner Brothers. It was a surprise to Bugs that the publisher's office was so clean and organized, considering the number of cartoons they did.

"Open that cabinet," said the mysterious voice. There was still no body to be seen.

Bugs immediately reached for the cabinet to the left, then the voice shouted again.

"The other one stupid!" said the voice, and the rabbit corrected his mistake " The answers you need are in there,"

Pulling the file out of the right cabinet this time, Bugs looked down to discover the same name that been underlined in Daffy's address book; Morgan Alice Deadra.

Curiosity peaked, Bugs opened up the file and began to read.

"_Morgan Alice Deadra. Occupation: Hollywood Agent_

_Client: Daffy Duck_

_Note: Fired when trying to kill her client over an unknown dispute. Has disappeared from the entertainment world."_

" Boy this sounds like another ex-wife story," said Tina.

"Are you sure we can trust that mysterious voice?" said Plucky " it could have just been pulling our leg,"

A lightning bolt suddenly came down and struck the little, green duck, burning him where he stood.

"Basic rule of thumb Plucky" said Bugs " never underestimate the power of a mysterious voice,"

"I'll make a note on that," said Plucky, picking himself back up.

"Why is this Morgan guy so mad?" said Lola, looking out the window " If she's mad at Daffy, why attack us? And how the heck did she get those powers?"

"We'll have to save those questions for later" said Bugs " right now we need to stop her the whole place is destroyed,"

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Tina.

"With a little help from our friends," said Bugs.

* * *

Outside, the chaos had increased, as a demonic Morgan terrorized and eliminated each toon that got in her path. The subtle plan of taking over Warner Brothers had gone down in flames, now it was time for the direct approach.

Quivering with a small gathering of toons that hadn't been erased yet, Yosemite Sam sat cowering, praying that they would come out alive.

"You think she'll find us?" said Sylvester.

A black tentacle suddenly came crashing down, crushing their van cover.

"That answer your question," said Sam, and immediately went screaming with the rest.

"I say we need a miracle to save us now," said Foghorn.

" Hey, Miss tall, dark, and ugly!" shouted Bugs, standing confidently on a nearby rooftop " Why don't you bring your tantrum up here,"

"You're no match for me alone rabbit" said Morgan as she stampeded her way towards Bugs " get ready for your last prayer,"

"Uh, don't think so" said Bugs " 'cause this time I called in some help,"

With that said, an army of Disney characters suddenly appeared to help their fellow rivals in their time of need. Even their villains had come to join the fray.

"Charge!" shouted Bugs, and the whole army attacked at once.

The demonic Morgan was instantly taken aback from being overwhelmed by such numbers. There seemed to be no end to the rumbling sea of toons.

The Beagle Boy family instantly took hold of the villain's tentacles and pinned them down to the ground, while Darkwing Duck's group and the rest of the Disney armada focused their attacks on the villainess herself.

Screams echoed from Morgan's mouth as she was electrocuted, clawed, and shot to oblivion. Only a few minutes into the struggle, the villain was brought down, begging to her knees.

Everyone cheered when they had her pinned, but Bugs knew that the fight wasn't over until Morgan was gone for good.

Luckily, for everyone in the crowd, Quackerjack and Paddywack had the perfect solution.

"It's playtime!" said Quackerjack, turning the handle on a copy of Paddywack's jack-in-the-box prison.

Once the song was finished, the jack-in-the-box's lid flipped up, and a vacuum of air came out, sucking the villainess inside to be trapped for eternity.

Darkwing Duck took the box from Quackerjack and handed it to Bugs as the rabbit finished climbing down from the roof. Relieved that the chaos was finally over, the surviving Looney Tunes came out of hiding and excitedly gave their thanks to the Disney stars.

During the celebration, Bugs looked solemnly at the trapped villainess he now held in his hands. Something still didn't sit right in his mind.

The battle may have been won, but Bugs could tell that the fight wasn't over. How did a normal human like Morgan gain the power to turn into someone like this? And what did she do to Daffy?

No, the battle wasn't over yet, this was just the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening of Evil

**Ch.5: Awakening of Evil**

**_Bugs Bunny Log_**

_After the defeat of Daffy's former agent, Morgan Alice Deadra, thanks in large part to our Disney allies, we shot the she-witch into outer space with a little help from Gyro's new Space/Time Warper._

_The studio was a total loss, and the whole Looney Tune gang was forced to go on separate paths once the Warner Brothers shut down production. The toon era had officially come to an end._

_Not the way I imagined it would, but it did._

_As the other toons left, I stayed behind and talked things over with Mr. Gearloose, wondering if the threat to toonkind was really gone. He assured me that it was, but I'm not one to take chances._

_Especially, when one of my friends is still missing in the world out there._

_Suddenly, an idea came to me, and I started the tiring process of bringing one of Daffy's crazy fantasies to life. It took a lot of sweat, tears, and begging to convince people to start building the Earth Protection Unit, but eventually, my charm won out._

_Now the world will really be prepared, if Morgan breaks out of her jack-in-the-box prison one day._

_I just wish Daffy was around to see this amazing center in action. If he's dead, he's probably smiling in his grave, proud that his legacy has finally left a mark,"_

* * *

Back in the 24 ½ Century, deep in the darkest parts of space, a dark ship approached a lonely jack-in-the-box, floating among the stars.

"Reel it in," growled a nasty voice from the ship, and a tractor beam shot out, grabbing at the box.

"Is it her Swackhammer Sir?" asked a puny, orange alien as he pulled the box on deck.

"It'd better be her" said Swackhammer " I gave her power and its time she payed up. Supernatural abilities don't come for free,"

"Especially when they're on loan," said the orange alien.

"Yes" said Swackhammer " and that loan has been laid off for centuries. Rasvim is going to have my head if I don't pay it back. So get her, take the powers, then fly me back to the bank,"

Soon the jack-in-the-box was aboard the ship, and Swackhammer's goon immediately started the painful process of removing Morgan from her toy prison. Several hours passed, but soon the demonic human was free.

"Ah!" breathed Morgan, as she settled her crude form onto the deck " it feels so nice to out of that stuffy box,"

"And it will be even nicer once you give that power back to me" said Swackhammer " I've gotten my revenge on the Looney Tunes, and made them suffer, but Rasvim will have my head if I don't pay him back,"

" Why would I give the power back?" said Morgan " My mission isn't done. All toons have yet to be destroyed,"

"Yes" said Swackhammer " that is true. But they've all grown old and died. And their descendants are in hiding. I have no way to track them down. So, we'll just have to live with a small victory,"

"Oh boy!" said the little, orange alien " my program is on!"

"Reporting live from the Earth Protection Unit" said a reporter on the T.V. " We're standing here with the Earth's most infamous protectorate captain, Duck Dodgers. Brought back from the 21st Century, Dodgers has proven himself to be both a hindrance as well as a hero. Fighting bravely against the threat of Mars as well as other galactic scum,"

" Not much is known about this black duck, but what people do know has them splitting sides. Who'd ever thought it would be possible for Protectorate space captain acting so daffy,"

"Daffy!" said Morgan growling in anger, as they showed Duck Dodgers face on the view screen " He still lives! And he's as young as he was in the past!"

"Well" said Swackhammer " this is interesting. One Looney Tune survives the test of time, never knowing the fate that befell the rest of his friends,"

"But he will know" said Morgan, slamming one of her dark claws onto a desk " Mr. Swackhammer, if you can stall your payment a little longer, I have a toon to destroy!"

* * *

Ah, how Marvin loved looking at the stars with his new telescope, it gave him a perfect view of the planet his kind had tried tirelessly to invade. If it wasn't for Duck Dodgers they would have had the Earth ten times by now.

"What is it about that duck that infuriates me?" thought Marvin " I see him as an adversary, but also a friend. Duck Dodgers, just who are you anyway?"

Long before he had been promoted to Commander X2, Marvin had worked side by side with a number of earthlings who called themselves the Looney Tunes.

He had lot of good laughs with them, and faced off with the top characters numerous times on screen. However, when the tragedy came, and everyone split off on separate paths, it was time for Marvin to get back to basics, like blowing up the Earth.

However, by the time the full invasion plan was ready, the Earth Protection Unit was already formed, and the simple goal to conquer became much more of an annoyance, especially when Duck Dodgers came on the scene.

Knowing this could only be Daffy Duck's descendant, Marvin found it surprising how difficult it was to destroy someone who could switch from idiocy to intelligence in a blink of an eye.

"He certainly smarter than his ancestor," thought Marvin, looking back out his telescope " Hey, what's that?"

Some sort of huge, black anomaly that looked like a claw seemed to be diving down straight for Mars. Confused, Marvin turned his eyes away from the telescope and looked at the sky. There, the evil claw was more clear, as was the bright, red eyes.

"Oh dear" thought Marvin " this can't be good,"

And he ran off like a dash to warn his Queen.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, IQ High was losing to himself in a game of 'Go Fish' when the alarm flashed on, making him drop all his cards. Captain Star Johnson's face soon lit up one the computer monitors.

"Emergency alert Sir!" said Johnson " Earth and Mars are being shrouded by what looks like giant claws. We're stranded from attack, and all Protectorate ships are kaput,"

"All the ships?" said IQ High " Don't we have anyone out there who can stop this anomaly? Even Dodgers?"

"You talking about me Chief?" said Dodgers, walking in with Cadet " Hey what's up with the sky? It looks like some dark lady with her wires crossed,"

"Don't be a fool Dodgers" said Marvin, splitting the screen on the monitor " this is a dire situation here! Mars has been trapped by this creature as well,"

"Wha…what does she want?" stumbled Cadet in fear.

"Give me the last Looney Tune!" shouted out an angry, female voice " Give me Daffy Duck! If you don't hand him over, I'll destroy both Earth and Mars!"

"Give her Daffy Duck" said IQ " that's impossible!"

"Agreed" said Marvin " Daffy died before the Great Tragedy befell on Warner Brothers studios. No one could find him before or after the fact,"

"And even the Earth Protection Unit was founded to honor him," said Cadet.

"It was?" said Dodgers, surprised " by who?"

"Bu…Bugs Bunny," stumbled Cadet.

A shiver of shock danced through Daffy's mind as the thought of his old friend Bugs doing anything this huge for him seemed unreal.

"I guess that I misjudged that rabbit," thought Dodgers, as he headed for the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" said Johnson.

"We got to plan a strategy here," said Marvin.

"I already have one" said Dodgers " I'm going to give her Daffy Duck,"

"You can't!" said IQ " Daffy Duck's dead!"

"No, he's not" said Dodgers, walking out " but he's about to be,"

* * *

"Let me through Morgan!" shouted Dodgers into the mike, as he blasted through the atmosphere in his spaceship " I have what you want!"

Morgan lifted up a tiny portion of her claw, to allow Dodgers to pass through, smiling wickedly at the duck's foolish attempts to be a hero.

From Earth and Mars, people watched as Dodgers approached the she-demon, wondering how grave his stupid decision would be.

Once he was only a few meters away from the dark entity, Duck Dodgers slipped into his spacesuit, and climbed out on top of the ship, glaring at the deadly witch's fierce red eyes.

Citizens from both Earth and Mars were shocked, they had never seen Duck Dodgers look so serious and angry before.

"So you've come" said Morgan " the last Looney Tune. How does it feel to be the only one left,"

"Better than seeing your ugly mug again Morgan Alice Deadra" said Duck Dodgers " or should I just call you my agent,"

"Make all the fun you want Duck!" growled Morgan " This time I'll make sure the name Daffy Duck is completely erased from history,"

"Well give it your best shot!" said Daffy " I'm ready!"

"Rah!" shouted Morgan and went in to attack.

As the she-devil moved in, Daffy pulled out a shining blue globe. Marvin and IQ gasped in horror once they realized what it was.

"A Zoothronian Bomb!" shouted Marvin "They'll both be torn to shreds!"

"What could Dodgers…I mean Daffy...be thinking," said IQ.

"He…he's…going to join his friends," said Cadet.

With that said the entire universe suddenly lit with a bright blue light as Daffy activated the Zoothronian Bomb and eradicated Morgan from existence.

The she-demon was finally gone, but it looked like her fate had to high a price. The last Looney Tune was finally dead.

Or maybe not….

Just minutes after the explosion faded away, Daffy's body was found floating in space, scorched but alive. Emissaries from Mars traveled to Earth with no intention to conquer it. The first time they felt that way in over three hundred years.

All were hoping and praying in their hearts, that Daffy Duck would come out alive.

Ten torturous days passed, and then finally, the legendary duck woke up. Daffy looked at the huge crowd that surrounded him confused. What was going on? How was he alive?

"Toon physics" said Marvin, approaching Daffy " Toons can reconfigure after explosions, humans can't,"

"Yeah" said Daffy " I remember that lesson,"

"All this time I've never knew" said Marvin " I figured you were just a descendant like the others, but no, you're the real thing,"

" I am" said Daffy " and now we're both alone. The last of the Looney Tune race,"

"Maybe" said Marvin " but our race could fight to reform. The future lies in the hands of our descendants. It is up to us to guide them,"


End file.
